My Undying Wish
by WorseThanAnApocalypse
Summary: Soon


Sienna's breathe came out in puffs of white clouds as she walked out of her apartment building. Long loose russet curls, swayed with the movement of her hips. Heels clicking on the hard concrete sidewalk. The moon shone above her as she walked down a semi busy New York City sidewalk. Even at midnight, New York was filled with cabs and lights were flashing. People were yelling and talking to loud on the phone. "The city that never sleeps" is an understatement. A beige trench coat draped over her shoulders, "Hey baby...you doing anything tonight?" A by stander asked Sienna checking her out. Sienna grumbled some unpleasant words toward the masculine before quickening her pace. A long walk around Times Square led the green eyed woman to arrive at her destination.

Arriving at the nightclub that was apparently "closed",Sienna knocked on the door. It was one of those night clubs where you had to be V.I.P to enter, or at least be very rich. But tonight, it was exclusive. A very strong muscled man opened the door. "Name?" His voice was low, but firm and aggressive.

"Sienna, Sienna Lockhart." Sienna looked over the man's shoulder to meet the gaze of a blue eyed man. As unbelievable as it seems, Sienna was an assassin by night and a Scientist by day. With a quick yet weary nod from the muscled man Sienna swiftly went around him, throwing her trench coat off her shoulders as she walked into the dimly let nightclub. It was empty and it would be where she meets her boss for a conference. Her old partner in crime, Elliot was arrested three weeks ago, after getting caught in barbwire with the rifle she used to back up Sienna. The next day Sienna went to work and over heard other scientist talking about what had happened the last night. They didn't know that Sienna, the quiet female that did her work without talking was in on the killing. They didn't know she got away. They didn't know her secret. Good, Sienna though, Keep it that way.

"Robert." Sienna greeted her boss with a simple mentioning of his first name. She nodded her head slightly and sat down across from him at a table. Robert smiled at Sienna, with cold, twisted striking blue eyes that popped from his extremely pale skin. Sienna on the other hand was slightly darker in skin tone, and didn't have brown hair like Robert.

"Sienna." A cold voice erupted from the male. A slight shock went down Sienna's spine. Her eyes followed his hand as he reached down and put a steel briefcase and slid it over at Sienna. Her hands laid in her lap balled up in fists. "It's your months pay." Robert chuckled at Sienna's reaction. She had started working as his lead assassin only in the beginning of the month. Sienna gulped down the knot in her throat as her hands slowly reached up and out from under the table toward the two buckles on the steel case.

She slowly opened the case, scared of what would be inside. Money of course, Sienna thought mentally scolding her foolishness. But her calmness was soon replaced with a gasp and a shocked expression as she saw a million dollars laid out in front of her. Sienna looked up at Robert with wide green eyes. "Oh my lord...Robert, I couldn't accept this." Sienna shook her head and closed the case shoving it back toward him. "it's too much." Sienna bit back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. Robert waved her off and shoved the money toward her.

"I also have a new partner for you." Sienna looked at him curiously. Wasn't it Elliot arrested three weeks ago? Therefore making her fired and making Robert pick out a new assassin to help Sienna? They had a rule, "If you get caught and arrested, it's on you because you shouldn't have gotten caught in the first place."

"Oh?" Sienna said, running a hand through her thick, auburn hair.

"Russell!" Robert yelled out the name of the new assistant assassin. Russell suddenly appeared from the shadows. Sienna's head turned in the direction of Russell. He was wearing a shirt that let her see every muscle in his body. Even the hard eight abs on his stomach. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. His deep indigo eyes stared back into her deep green ones. Sienna got up and walked toward him sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sienna, Sienna Lockhart." Her lips parted and let a smile break through. Russell stared down at her fragile hand and slowly reached out to shake her hand. A quick firm shake confirmed that their relationship was strictly professional.

"Russell, Russell Manning." His voice was deep and strong. Fierce and gentle at the same time. At that moment, as Sienna pulled her hand away from his she realized. Not only did she want to be partners with the tan, fit, tall man.

She wanted him.

And she wanted him bad...


End file.
